Love That Blossoms
by shi hime
Summary: Sasuke found Sakura lying unconscious under a cherry blossom tree. He’s taking a liking to her and decides to bring her home only to find out that his brother is interested in her as well… SASUSAKU ITASAKU I'm going to rewrite this, so please wait..
1. Chapter 1

I'm new at writing fics… Ok well I'm the one who thought of the plot while my friend, **neon kun** writes the story. I'm not good at writing and this is a revised chapter. The real chapter one was really not that good, those who reviewed said so and I decided to let neon write and alter my story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: Sasuke found Sakura lying unconscious under a cherry blossom tree. He's taking a liking to her and decides to bring her home only to find out that his brother is interested in her as well… (sasuxsaku), (itaxsaku)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Sasuke isn't that much of a loner here; his revenge thingy is not included so he's basically a cheerful person. BUT not that much, since I will still **try** make him in character in some ways. He's not gonna be like an idiot smiling all the time, **shudders **(I can't even bring myself to imagine him like that… sweatdrops) so don't worry that much. Ok what I mean is that he's going to lighten up a bit. (wonder if I should've just said that in the first place… hmm…)

**-neon kun**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LOVE THAT BLOSSOMS**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 1 " First meeting to the Second"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A woman with pink locks, big eyes resembling emeralds is a kunoichi, a medic nin and the student of the 5th Hokage Tsunade. She goes by name, meaning Cherry Blossoms, Sakura.

She recently went missing during a mission. And strangely enough, not only did she went missing but her parents as well.

"It's been three months and still no sign of her…" Tsunade said sighing, massaging her temples,

Sakura is like a daughter to Tsunade. After her disappearance Tsunade never felt at ease worrying. But she is the Godaime. She shouldn't--- no, she wouldn't let her emotions stop her from giving rational decisions. After all she is still a ninja.

_Little that she knows that Sakura will be found at long last…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**7:00 am. **

Sasuke awoke from the sound of his alarm clock.

He slowly opened his eyes, sleepiness still struggling to take over… he yawned and reflexes took over, he quickly covered his mouth. He moved to sit on his futon. He stretched his arms, eyes still droopy. He stands fidgety; it seems his drowsiness is slowly winning.

He began his daily routines, starting with his hygiene. He went to the bathroom and started to plug the sink and filled it with water. He scoops a handful of water and splattered it on his face. He shakes his head a little. His plan seems to have gone well as his sleepiness starts to fade. After that he proceeded to take a bath. After a while he went out fully freshened up. He went downstairs to eat breakfast. After eating breakfast, he decided to go for a walk. The day is pleasant; the sun shines brightly high up in the sky and the breeze brushing through his skin... It feels nice. He walked pass tree by tree and into a lake surrounded by cherry blossoms.

This is where he first saw her. A woman with long pick locks, eyes full of determination, and has fair complexion. He always sees her here training. And from what he can make out, she's a kunoichi. It wasn't long before his hypothesis was proved to be right. She is a medic nin and trained by the best.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sasuke went for a stroll at the park. He just suddenly had an urge to do so. It was already evening and soon he would be searched by his big brother._

_He went near the lake and saw beautiful cherry blossom trees. But his attention was on only one thing. Usually many people would look around amazed and dazzled by the glorious sight, he would've done so too but something caught his eye. It was a girl, a pretty girl to be exact. A girl with pink hair. She was kicking nonstop a tree bark. Sweat can be seen on her pale face. _

_"She seems to be in the same age as I am" thought Sasuke._

_He silently continued to watch her practice forgetting the time in the process._

_Sasuke never liked girls that much apart from his family members,_

"_They are too annoying" he would reason._

_But for some reason he couldn't keep his eyes off her, like she would disappear the moment he does. His thoughts were broken as the pink-haired lady stops her training and went nearer to the lake. He watched her as she gracefully sits down on the ground, staring on the passive lake._

_While she's deep in thoughts, Sasuke stood there staring at her. He was hesitant to come closer to her. Once again, his thoughts broken as someone came into the area. A blond woman. Someone he knows, not personally though. It's safe to say she is known in and out of Konoha. She, the fifth Hokage, also known as Tsunade the Slug Hime. _

_"Sakura… " the blond called out. _

_"Hai… Tsunade sama...?" her soft voice responded. _

_"Come now you must get some rest..." _

_"Hai.." she replied smiling. _

_He watched their retreating forms until someone holds his shoulder. He quickly turned to see the person and found out it was his brother. Damn! He forgot the time. Seeing his brother, he doesn't need his older brother to explain. He knew exactly. He strode home. Itachi, his brother ignored him and shifted his gaze to the person his brother sacrificed time just to watch. And he left the place smirking._

_Since then, Sasuke's interest in the pick haired kunoichi rose. He kept coming back to this place hoping to see her again, as he did until she went on a mission, a mission she never came back._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

He stared at the still passive lake. Even though he knew she went missing, he continued to come hoping to see her. Many days passed and how he longed to see her once more.

"What happened…? he said sighing.

"Sasuke" his attention was called. He turns to see the person, though he's very much aware who the person is.

"Itachi niisan..." he acknowledged.

"You have to go. You still have a mission to do" he informed.

"Oh yeah, thanks. See you" with that he left in a fast pace. He didn't exactly hate his brother, but he doesn't exactly love him either, Love is too extreme to use. He doesn't know why. It's just a complicated relationship between brothers.

"This tree" he turns to see a big cherry blossom tree saw an image of a certain pinked haired kunoichi training relentlessly.

"They make me remember her" he thought to himself.

"My little Cherry Blossom" he smirked.He said as if it was a natural doing of his. Then again, maybe it is.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so how's the revision? Tell me through a review. Tell me your insights… Is it better? And what's your opinion about the plot and everything about the story?

Once more this revision was written by **neon kun**. She has altered my simple story into this.

Oh and I'd like to steal this moment to tell you about this story **neon kun **made… it's entitled, **"Amidst Everything" **and** "The Idiot I love" **both SasuSaku pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok ok… so Sab chan finally gave me her chapter II so yeah… here's the update! She wants to say thanks to all the reviewers! It was greatly appreciated! Again, I'd like to tell you I write the story and alters it. I make it longer! Hehehe her chapters are too short… but this plot is not mine. It's SaB cHaN but I wrote this! Sorry for the late update.

**And I'd like you to reread chapter 1 since it's been revised and some things were altered so you might not understand much with what's going on in this chappie.**

When I revised this chapter, I saw OOCness of Sasuke, but then I again, that is expected! So don't complain about it! You have been warned! XD

**neon kun**

* * *

**Fallen Angel Temari- **maybe now you know one of my reasons why I couldn't update faster… don't worry I would update it soon enough (Amidst Everything – **neon kun**) Thanks for reviewing and the compliment. I don't know if you've seen the revised chapter 1 but if you haven't please read it. It's kinda been altered so yeah. Please read and review… 

**Tears like Crystals- **yeah thanks I would. here you go chappie 2! thanks for reviewing!

**XxaoshixX- **Thanks I'll try

**Sasukerocks- **thanks!

**nhil- **thanks for the review.

**Mistress DragonFlame- **hello there. I appreciate your constructive criticism very much. But my friend altered and revised the first chapter, I hope you would read it and tell me if it suits your liking now. If not, I'll try to make it better. I'm not so good at writing so sorry but I hope you like the revision and I hope it meets up to your expectations.

**Murasaki Fuyu- **thanks I hope you'll continue to read this fic.

* * *

**LOVE THAT BLOSSOMS**

Disclaimer: still the same

**Chapter two: "Finally, I found you"**

* * *

Another beautiful day, he wished. Sigh… the day would definitely b beautiful if he'd be able to see the pink haired kunoichi once more… The sun shines bright the wind feels well as it brushes the skin of a certain raven haired boy. See? It's a great day only one thing is missing, and you got it, it's her. 

His dark onyx eyes stared at the lake once more… Yup, he's back to _that_ place…again. Staring in the still blue water, his eyes showed no emotion except one, loneliness, you think? Nah, only _annoyance _is evident in his eyes. Annoyance, yes. Why? Because he is so annoyed not being able to see her again. Not being able to stalk—I mean follow her to make sure she is protected and all. No gentle emotion could be seen, that's one reason why he's called the human ice cube. Another is, because he's the source of much heartbreak of the many females in Konoha. And yeah, it's all thanks to our little kunoichi, a pink haired one may I add.

His love for her is driving him crazy. All he wants is to be able to talk to her, do fun things with her. Sure, he wasn't able to do that before. His pride prevents him to do so, but he was going to already, crap, she just had to go missing just when he's able to have the courage to talk to her. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke, THE Uchiha Sasuke is having a hard time trying to get close to a girl! Can you believe it! Funny, how's that possible? But then again, he never went near to a girl before, well aside from his family members, usually girls would come for him. But this one is different.

He sighed inwardly when he remembered the great news the Hokage bestowed upon him and his brother.

_**

* * *

**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Uchiha Sasuke, Hokage sama summons you to a briefing about who will be your teammates and your presence is required within 20 minutes from now" an ANBU told him hastily and disappeared as soon as he was able to deliver the message._

"_Who will it be? I seriously hope it isn't an annoying girl. But then again… whatever I do a kunoichi is required in a team" he sighed knowing he would have a girl in his team no matter what._

"_Better get this over with" he thought. He went to his mother informing about his leave, _

"_Okaasan, the Hokage asks for my presence. I am to leave now, bye" with that he left as his mother nodded as a response._

_**HOKAGE'S OFFICE**_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"_Come in" he went inside as he heard the signal._

"_Hokage sama" he acknowledged_

"_Good. You're both here" the blond said sternly, boredom is evident in her voice. Sasuke looks at his side, searching for the other person the blond drunkard referred to. _

"_Oniisan" he acknowledged as soon as he sees him. He wondered though why his brother is there. Surely he would not be in the same team, would he?_

_He nodded as an acknowledgement._

"_Let's get this over with, I'm telling you who she is" she sighed._

"_Crap, I knew it. Just hope it's not an annoying one" he thought cringing to the thought getting stuck with an annoying fan girl. _

_Tsunade couldn't help but smirk as seeing the two Uchiha prodigies annoyed expressions._

"_Her name is…" she is surely enjoying this moment, "Haruno Sakura. My apprentice" she finished. _

_The two's annoyed expression turned to a shocked one but quickly changing it to a stoic one. Clearly, they did not expect that. But they are sure happy to know who their teammate would be._

"_Yeah it's Sakura! Not an annoying one!" the younger Uchiha smirked inwardly and feeling a lot better than he could ever be. But turned into an annoyed one as the drunkard spoke of an ill news,_

"_There's just one problem, she went missing during an A-ranked mission and she is currently being searched" she informed massaging her temples._

"_Until we find her, your team will be in hiatus. But will still be given missions when necessary" she continued._

"_Any questions?" she asked closing her eyes and slumping back on her chair._

"_Why is oniisan in my team? Didn't he have a team already?" the young Uchiha asked out of pure curiosity. His brother though otherwise._

"_Yes he did, but I need the three of you as a team for difficult missions. I know you three are the best I could form. Now go, I suppose you don't have any more of your questions. Get out now, you are dismissed!" she said shooing them off._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"I hope she's okay. I hope she's here. I hope she's found already" he kept hoping but he knows he shouldn't get his hopes up too much. He strode home to do something. 

Later that day. He went back to the usual place when something pink caught his attention. Wait, PINK! He turned to where he thought he had a glimpse of the pink tresses. He scurried of to a cherry blossom tree and found a pink haired girl lying unconscious. Her clothing were full of dirt and contains some stain of blood. She had some cuts on her body but nothing too serious except for her side which seems to be bleeding. Her clothing almost looked ragged but he knows better. He couldn't make out what she was wearing but that isn't important. He knows who she is and he didn't think twice and carried her bridal style to his home.

Upon reaching the door to his home, he carelessly, more likely, forcefully opens the door and shouted the first thin he thought could help the girl in his arms,

"okaasan!"

a few seconds and footsteps could be heard hurrying to them. "Sasu—"

"She needs help" he cut her words.

"Take her to your room, I'll get some bandages" and with that he dashed to his room like there is no tomorrow. Well basically if she died, for him there will be no more tomorrow.

Getting inside his room he gently laid her on his bed and moments after that his mother appear with some bandages and the like. She went to the unconscious pink haired girl and began treating her. After a while she was done.

She leaned on the chair she sat while Sasuke was sitting on his bed facing her mother but his head was facing the kunoichi's pale face.

His mother looked at him amusingly,

"Don't worry, she's fine. Nothing too serious at all" she heard him sigh in relief as she broke the good news. She couldn't help but giggle at her son's reaction,

"So Sasuke, what your relationship with this young girl? She's the one the Hokage has been searching for isn't she?"

"Yeah, you see… I'm kind of interested in her…" he replied. "Actually I love her" he thought but he couldn't bring himself to just say it that boldly. His pride would get hurt. But then again, it has now.

"Hehehe you're growing up" she said smiling making Sasuke embarrassed as he looks down trying to hide the blush that has crept on his face.

* * *

So that's done. Yeah, so you'll see a lot of alterations. Like, Tsunade is the Hokage not Sarutobi and I think you know the reason. Anyway **REVIEW PLEASE!** I need to know if the story is good or not, I mean the revisions! I want to know if you liked it or not. The less review, the longer it would take me to update! So yeah… REVIEW! It'd be greatly appreciated. 

**neon kun & SaBcHan **


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY** for the very very late update! It's neon's fault! (Ssshhhh quiet!) She got lazy and lost her copy… anyway here's the chapter.

* * *

**Love That Blossoms**

Disclaimer: Neither of us owns Naruto, duh!  
**Chapter 3: Confusing**

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers! I truly appreciate them!**

**Iamreviewing, Sukarou, blooming flower08, neon kun, Fallen Angel Temari, ArtMage, JUCHKO, Apple-Mei-Mei**

Thank you for the reviews! I'm very grateful!

* * *

_ "Ow, my head is aching" _our pink haired girl thought as she slowly opened her eyes. Her sight was blurred; she tried to blink several times to clear up her view. She sat up with little difficulty and took in her surroundings.

The room was vast and walls were painted midnight blue. Nothing much was in the room except the necessary items a typical room needed. She continued to gaze and observe the room when she suddenly realized she has no idea where she is. She dazed out in deep thoughts not really noticing someone entered the vicinity.

"Good, you're awake" a masculine voice broke her out of her thoughts. She snapped her head to her side to see the owner of the voice. Emerald met Onyx,

"Uhm… where… am I?" she asked looking straight into his eyes, couldn't quite take her eyes off him.

"Konoha, Uchiha mansion, my room" he said in one breath.

"Oh… I see… thanks,"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke"

"Right, thanks, Uchiha san" she smiled feeling secured and all warm for reasons she really couldn't understand.

"Can you move? Breakfast is served downstairs. If you can, follow me I'll take you there" he turned his back, facing the door.

"Yes, I can"

"Oh and one more thing," he turned his head and looked at her, "call me Sasuke"

"All right, Sasuke kun" he smirked.

The pink haired kunoichi and the raven haired boy strode thru the halls of the mansion. At first, she was situated at his back and when his pace became slower, she found herself beside him. It was an advantage really; she was able to examine his features.

Her first impression, handsome.

"**Oh man, he's so hot" **inner Sakura ranted suddenly ranted.

"_What the-?" _Sakura thought.

"**I like him!" **inner Sakura beamed.

"Shut up and go away, please." Sakura shouted inwardly.

"**Party pooper! You're no fun at all"**

"Just leave… or else"

"**Or else what?"**

"Or else I'll make you vanish. You know I can do that, I already tried it once, and you practically begged for forgiveness" mocked Sakura.

"**Ooohh! Fine"**

That's how our pink haired kunoichi is able to control her ballistic inner self. Although at times inner Sakura provided amusement, for this instance she wasn't just in the mood for her inner self's so called 'ranting for the day'.

"We're here." Sasuke announced, bringing her back to reality.

"Hmmm" she nodded. She observed, the dining room was huge. All of the rooms were huge, she supposed. This was just a tad bigger though.

"Come and sit," he motioned her to a chair, gesturing her to seat down as she did so.

"Oh you're awake, that's good" a feminine voice came, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Uhm yes… thank you very much" the pink haired kunoichi smiled. The woman had raven hair and black eyes like Sasuke.

"I'm Uchiha Mikoto. Sasuke's mother" she introduced herself smiling warmly.

"I'm Haruno Sakura" she introduced herself as well thinking it was proper to do so.

"Uhmm Uchiha sa—"she was cut off,

"Mikoto is fine"

"Right. Mikoto san, how did I get here?" she asked curiously.

"You were found by Sasuke; actually it's better if you ask him" she replied.

Sakura turned to the said person,

"I found you badly injured under a tree. The hospital was kind of far from the place and considering your injuries, I thought it would be better if I bring you here. Mom is a medic so it'll be fine, I thought" he answered directly feeling uncomfortable at her gaze yet somehow happy.

"I see… I hope I didn't bother you all too much" she apologized.

"Oh no, no, no! don't worry. You didn't bother us, Sasuke would be happier if you stay" Mikoto said with a grin.

Sasuke, on the other hand, looked away trying to hide the blush that had crept on his face,

"Is breakfast ready?" he tried changing the subject.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Yes, I'll get them. Wait for me, I'll be in a jiffy" Mikoto scurried to the kitchen. His plan worked, if he didn't stop her, she would've spilled his secret.

"Why did mom have to say that…" he thought with a sigh.

After a while Mikoto brought the breakfast, carried by the maids of course. (**a/n: **If there are maids in Konoha… I supposed there is)

The breakfast was surprisingly a quiet one. Mikoto said a few words occasionally but other than that nothing else was said and to be honest, she liked it that way. She wasn't up to talking much and telling them everything, there was nothing for her to say anyway.

She can't say she doesn't trust them although she couldn't completely do so. Because when she's with them she felt secure and safe for some reason. But being the apprentice of the renowned Godaime, she had to keep her guard up, whoever it may be.

After eating Sasuke approached the pink haired kunoichi,

"We need to see the Hokage soon"

"Right, but… you don't need to come if you don't want to you know… I'm pretty much fine anyway" she smiled reassuringly.

"WAIT!" Sasuke's mother popped out with a hand gesturing to stop. "Before you two leave…" she looked at Sakura with excitement.

"Yes…?" Sakura smiled nervously while Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Let's get you into something presentable. I will not allow you to go out in those worn out clothes!" she beamed, more excitement evident in her voice.

"Uhmm okay…" Sakura was quickly pulled by the excited woman, leaving Sasuke stunned.

* * *

Ohhh sorry for the VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY LATE update. AND also for making it extremely short. But I'll update by next week with a really long chapter so please bear with me! neon's unable to use the net very much and adding her laziness and clumsiness, well… what happened is an example… (HEY!) oops… anyway see ya next week! I'll update soon and sorry for the grammatical errors! 

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm here! (WE) I mean we. Hehehe my bad! This is neon kun by the way… oh yeahh we're updating early because of a word we have to keep. It's supposed to be this week right? Hmm oh well… anyways, here you go… (It's supposed to be long too) is it?

* * *

**LOVE THAT BLOSSOMS**

Disclaimer: From what I know, neither of us, or anyone for that matter, owns Naruto, right? (right)

**Chapter 4: **What's the title again? (Tension Arises!) Oh right… I'm hungry XD

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers! (sab chan's reviewers!) . yeah yeah I'm content with my own anyways… sob sob… Hehehe kiddin' 

**Noyesgirl, sasukefurever, sasuke-sakura-blossoms, 21nicz21, apple-mei-mei, animegirlfan, silver, verifiedconfusion**

**THANKS YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKS **(I wish he have marquee, neon) uh yeah… I guess hehehehehehe

* * *

Sasuke was patiently waiting for the two gals. He was both relieved and nervous. He was relieved because Sakura seemed to do fine. And from the looks of it, his mom was very happy with her around. Not to mention, excited. And that is one reason why he is nervous. Her over enthusiasm and the fact Sakura is with her right now.

"Hope mom won't say anything about my secret…" he thought as his anxiety rose. He continued to daze out when he heard Sakura's melodious voice. Yup, that brought him to reality all right. As he looked at Sakura, he gaped and tried to hide the blush that crept his face. Because, there in front of him, was Sakura with the beauty that could put the most beautiful flower in shame. She was wearing a crimson red kimono with violet obi. Her hair was in a messy bun. She had light make up, and light red lipstick. Seems his mom had fun giving her a make over.

"Sasuke…kun… uhmm…" she blushed, not really knowing why. Maybe it was because the said person was well, staring at her. She could feel the intense gaze he was giving her.

"Looks good on you" he smirked. He looked really hot and earned an even darker blush from the pink haired medic.

"uhmm thank you very much… let's go?" she felt herself stutter. For some reason her heart beat faster. And a tad bit of happiness from the compliment he gave.

Mikoto just watched the two from the side with an amused look. She didn't want to ruin the moment,

"_Wish I had a camera" _she thought giggling inwardly.

They then said their goodbyes to Mikoto, bowing before they took their leave.

* * *

**Tsunade's Office**

"Good work, Itachi. You may take your leave" the blond drunkard smirked, sensing he was in a hurry. Itachi quickly bowed and left the vicinity. There is only one reason,

**FLASHBACK**

_Itachi went home to inform his parents about a mission he was to take. It would take _

_only a day. Therefore, he would be back the next day. The moment he took step in the house, his mom greeted her with a wide smile. He cocked an eyebrow. Curious to what's happening, he was about to ask when she beat him to it,_

"_Itachi! Sasuke found an injured, but pretty, girl! And he seems to be interested in her!" she smiled, "I'm really glad Sasuke is really happy._

_Hearing this, he grew curious of who had captured his brother's heart. _

"_She has pink hair, you know. It's really rare to see that kind of color"" Mikoto said with a hint of curiosity. _

"_Wait mom, do you, by any chance, know her name?" Itachi asked curiosity getting the better of him especially when she mentioned, 'pink hair'._

_Mikoto was taken aback by the sudden interest. She decided to just answer Itachi's sudden question,_

"_Well, I believe her name was Haruno Sakura"_

_If Itachi was surprised, he sure didn't' show it. But he really was. His mouth talked for him,_

"_I would like to see this girl"_

"_Sorry Itachi but she's still out cold maybe tomorrow" Mikoto smiled._

"_Oh I see… well, I just dropped by to say I have a mission and I would return tomorrow anyways…" Itachi acclaimed and left._

"_WELL GOODBYE" Mikoto shouted at his retreating form with a smile. It wouldn't be Itachi if he did say goodbye._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke arrived at the Hokage's office. Sasuke knocked on the door and waited for the approval.

"Come in" Tsunade said her voice clearly showed she was bored. They entered the vicinity and it was funny to see the Hokage's face as it turned to a shocked one from a bored one.

"Sakura…" she muttered I a motherly tone. She wanted to hug her at the spot but stopped herself.

"Tsunade shishou I'm back…" Sakura said with a genuine smile on her soft lips.

"Welcome back Sakura…" she glanced at Sasuke, "Sasuke will you please wait for Sakura outside?"

Sasuke nodded in understanding. He bowed and left the room. He took note that Tsunade was really happy to see her student. Even though it was clear she tried to hide it.

"Tsunade shishou, I missed you!" Sakura hugged her sensei and felt some tears in her eyes. Even though she was trained to restrain her emotions, there are times she has to let it in. after all, she is still a human being.

"What happened, Sakura?" she asked returning the hug.

"Well… I'm doing quite fine actually. Sasuke kun helped me and the Uchiha family was pretty nice" Sakura explained breaking the hug, "You know, I really like them"

Sakura, about four parents…" she looked at the pink haired medic with seriousness.

"They… uhm… di…died…" it came out as a whisper, but Tsunade heard it clearly. She felt bad for the gal and decided not to push the subject any further, at least not yet.

She'll tell me when she's ready" she thought.

"Sakura, I think you should stay with the Uchiha's for the meantime" she sat on the table and crossed her hands.

"Besides, I don't think they won't mind. You are given four weeks of rest and you are not allowed to decline. This is an order, as a medic and Hokage. Understand?" she made it clear and left no room to argue. As much as Sakura resented this, she has to obey. She knows the wrath her sensei could bestow, furthermore, she used the tone, which she uses only when she is truly serious.

Sakura nodded,

"Yes, I understand" she knows there isn't any other way to make the blond change her mind. It would only be futile.

"That is all. I would need to talk to you regarding the mission but that could wait for now. I have a lot of work to do and if I don't finish it, I would never hear the end of Shizune's complaints" she signaled Sasuke to enter the room, "Sasuke, enter"

He did so after a few seconds,

"Yes Hokage sama?"

"Sakura will stay at the Uchiha compound for the meantime. And I am entrusting her to you" she smirked.

Sakura blushed a deep shade of red,  
_"What is shishou saying?" _her mind stirred.

"Sasuke kun, let's go… shishou is busy" she said nervously.

"All right…" he cocked an eyebrow.

* * *

"I'm back"

"Welcome home Itachi" Mikoto welcomed the prodigy, "You're back early"

"Easy mission" he replied.

"That's expected. Oh yeah, the girl I was telling you, Sakura, woke up!" Mikoto beamed.

He suppressed the urge to dash inside the house and looked for the pink haired girl, it wasn't him to do that anyways,

"That's good" he replied.

"She's not her though… she went to the Hokage's and Sasuke came with her" she explained, "Did you see them by any chance?"

Itachi felt disappointed, but he didn't show it. But what really infuriated him was that Sasuke is with her. Knowing that he has taken interest in her made him mad and now this? Things aren't helping,

"I didn't see them"

"Oh…" she groaned in disappointment, "Anyways, If you're not tired, help me in the kitchen will you?" she didn't let the prodigy reply and dragged him in her territory.

* * *

"Sasuke kun… would you mind if we take a walk?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure… I don't mind" how can he refuse that damn smile?

They went to the park and passed trees. Sakura trees to be exact. They came to a halt in front of a beautiful lake. The still blue water's sight was breath taking. It was glistening thanks to the mighty sun. (nyahahahaha)

Sakura sat down in front of a cherry blossom tree and leaned on it. Sasuke did the same. The looked peaceful.

Sakura reminisced her childhood. Her parents brought her here when they have no missions. It happens rarely but she treasured every moment. The memory made her sad.

Sasuke noticed this,

"Something the matter?"

"Um… no I'm okay… I just…Oh I just missed them" Sakura cried out. Tears leaked from her emerald orbs.

Sasuke was taken aback by Sakura's sudden outburst but decided to comfort her. He hugged her as she gripped on Sasuke's shirt and cried on his chest.

Sasuke noticed that Sakura had stopped crying and instead was hiccupping and sobbing a little,

"What's wrong?" curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's my fault…. My parents…. Died… my fault…" her voice was raspy from crying.

"Sakura, I have no idea what had happened. But it's wrong for you to blame yourself of the incident. They won't be happy" Sasuke said with a soothing smile, which he rarely shows.

"Sasuke thank you" she tried to smile but cannot do it.

"I don't know if I can be much of help, but…" he hesitated. He was never good with words in the beginning, "I'm here to listen"

He stood and offered a hand, which she gladly took. She smiled. Small as it is, he was glad she smiled,

"I was right. You really are such a kind person. I wonder why they say you're an ice block" she playfully said and smiled. He turned his head away,

"Let's go. I think you need to rest, besides mom is surely looking for us by now" he acclaimed and held her hand. She blushed at the contact but followed him nevertheless. And as the journey lasted she finally intertwined hers with his.

* * *

Nyahahahahaha done with this chappie. It's longer than the others. But don't complain to me if it's not too long for your liking. This is the chappie sab chan gave me. Took me two days to fix it! Nyahahahaha anyways… 

**PLEASE REVIEW **please? For my effort! I wasn't able to watch mirmo de pon because of this fic… sobs sobs…. NYAHAHAHAHAHA **neon kun**

**Please review. Hope you like it… sab chan **(BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA) too much sweets for neon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update hehehe! neon kun misplaced my chapter 5 so we had a hard time... well, I came to a decision that I will just make another one and here it is... Oh yeah ! this is not beta read so bear with the grammatical errors...I can't contact neon kun...gomen...

Thanks to all my reviewer...

**shamanic cherry**

**XxHotBloodySirenxX**

**NameNotNeeded **

**BWOLFY**

**Uchiha Sakura Blossoms**

**Tataiha**

**animegirlfan**

**cherryblossoms18097**

**Hyuuga's Winged Guardian**

**Vbg **

**cinderella101**

**Sunshine of my life**

**frienz4ever**

**pandapinkbaby**

**PurpleMumei**

**princessswan**

To Ms./Mr. Deprezzed whoever you are... I didn't force you to read my story so if you don't like it bug off... I'm not the only one writer that is pairing Sakura to different guys you know... FYI this is called fanfiction meaning you can write what you want ...

People... this is the other reason I haven't updated...

Love That Blossoms

Chapter 5 "Proclaiming the blossom his"

AT THE UCHIHA MANSION

"Itachi! Can you please set the dinner table" Mikoto asked, flipping the fish to cook the other side. Itachi was chopping some vegetables when he heard his mother.

"Hai" without anything more to say he stopped chopping and went to the dining area to set the table. The plates, chopsticks and other utensils are already piled up in the dining table, all he has to do is arrange them and that's what he did.

While he was busy setting the table Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the front door. They walked around the park some more before going back. Sasuke thought that it will be good for Sakura.

Arriving at the front door of the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke opened the door and entered, he then held the door open for Sakura they both removed their sandals, putting on their slippers. Sasuke didn't bother saying their back because he really is not the type of person.

He slowly walked inside gesturing for Sakura to follow him. While walking he began thinking of what happened earlier, that was the first time he comforted anybody. People do change and there is a first to everything.

Sakura was lost in thought of what had happened earlier as well. She never thought that Sasuke will be the kind of person to comfort someone, much less a woman.

"**Well, you are quick to judge a person you know" Inner Sakura said.**

-Hey! Don't blame me; they were many rumors about him and his older brother. They say that they hate the female population, except for there mother of course and also they are called ice cubes, - Sakura snapped.

"**Yeah, sure….." **

-Now will you go away?-

"**Fine"**

"Well, I'm glad that the rumors were not true about him that is; I have not yet had the chance to meet his older brother." She began wondering about Sasuke's big brother. She never had a chance to see his older brother because he's one of anbu and besides she's too busy. Before her thoughts can go farther she was brought out of it when Sasuke abruptly stopped. She almost collided with his back, if she wasn't able to stop on time.

"Sasuke kun is there a problem?" she asked, confusion etched on her face.

"Nothing…It's almost lunch and I'm sure that your hungry so let's go to the dining area. I'm sure that mom cooked something." he said in a soft tone of voice.

"Okay!" Sakura said and smiled at him.

"Okay I'm getting soft" he groaned at his thought.

Once they arrived Itachi was already done setting the table and was back in the kitchen. Sakura felt awed of the dining room, it was huge. She then started to look around.

Sasuke just watched her, a small smile tugging on his lips.

"It's nice here, the room is large as expected" she thought. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a door opening and closing.

Sakura turned around to see who arrived. She gasped a little; the person who entered the room was like an older version of Sasuke only he has longer hair tied in low pony tail.

Itachi just nodded at his brother as an acknowledgement then turned to look at Sakura.

"Your Haruno Sakura right?" he asked.

"Yes, I am" Sakura answered.

"Well I'm Itachi, Sasuke's big brother" he said introducing himself.

Sakura smiled at him and Itachi was tempted to smile back but he suppressed it but you can see that his lips are twitching upwards. He gazed at her eyes and saw an endless color of green that is like emeralds. Sakura just gazed back and is captivated by blackness of his eyes.

It seems like they have their own world that they forgot about Sasuke.

Sasuke is getting irritated at the way they're staring at each other. The thing that made him more aggravated is how his brother is acting, it's as if he's interested in her "Wait, no way… this is the first time I've seen him give attention to anyone and especially a girl."

Sakura kept on gazing at Itachi's eyes; it was like a pool of black. She has been to captivated, that she had forgotten about her surroundings.

"His eyes are like Sasuke's" she thought "Wait Sasuke" upon remembering Sasuke she shifted her eyes from Itachi's to Sasuke's form. The said person was standing still, his bangs covering his eyes and she felt a dark aura coming from him but doesn't know why he's emitting it.

Itachi was a little disappointed when she looked away but smirked when he felt Sasuke's aura "I think someone's annoyed".

"Sasuke are you alright?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Sasuke was busy thinking of the possibilities of Itachi's odd behavior and was brought out of it when he heard Sakura talk. When he looked at her he saw her worried expression. His heart suddenly skip a beat and he somewhat felt light headed.

"Yes I'm fine" he answered.

Just as he finished answering Mikoto emerged in the room holding two plates full of foods. The two Uchiha brothers sauntered towards their mother to help her.

"Okay, time for lunch," she gestured them to sit down as she followed suit with more plates full of food in her hands.

The Uchiha brothers sweat drop at the amount of food she cooked and both thought "What's with the food?"

"Hey…..mom isn't this too much food," Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"Nonsense, Sakura needs to eat a lot since she is still injured" she said with a big smile making the three of them sweat drop.

"Okay… let's eat then" Sakura whispered unsure if she will be able to eat this much, she doesn't want to be rude.

They all settled on their seat and was about to start when Fugaku arrived.

"Hi dear…I thought you were at a meeting?" Mikoto asked.

"I will be back there later" he said.

"Oh, okay, Oh yeah! Sakura this is my husband Fugaku" Mikoto introduced.

"Hello sir, I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you" Sakura then smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Sakura"

They all settled down in there sit. Fugaku seated at the center and at his left is Mikoto and facing her is Sasuke and to his right seated Sakura who sat beside Itachi. They started eating and from time to time the two Uchiha brothers' will glare at each other if one gets to close to Sakura.

Fugaku was confused at the way his too son is acting but Mikoto was just giggling for a moment or two and will resume eating. Fugaku raised an eyebrow at his wife and she just smiled at him.

After Fugaku was done eating lunch he left to go back to his meeting. Mikoto cleared the dining table when everybody is done eating. After she then proceeded in cleaning it.

"This is the first time my two sons showed any interest in a woman. It is somewhat sad that they like the same person" Mikoto sighed "But this will be interesting" she thought.

"Mom" Sasuke called.

"Yes?" Mikoto asked.

"The hokage told me that Sakura is to stay with us for a while." Sasuke said.

"I hope that it won't be a bother" Sakura said a bit shy.

"No, not at all," Mikoto assured "And besides it will be more lively her with two woman around, also my two sons will be glad as well" she said.

"Hn" was Itachi's and Sasuke's response. They were slightly glaring at there mother.

"Well, now we decide in which room you are to stay" Mikoto tapped her chin with her index finger indicating that she's in deep thought.

"Let's see you will be staying in Sasuke's room" Mikoto beamed. The three of them was shocked at what she had said. Sakura has her eyes wide open and can't believe what she just heard. Sasuke's right eye is twitching, he's face is void of any emotion. Itachi was just standing, he's face has no traces of any emotion but inside he's head you'll hear a lot of string of curses.

Mikoto cannot suppress her laugh anymore so she let it loose. She just find there reaction funny. When she was done laughing Sasuke was a twitching mess and Itachi was starting to twitch as well.

"I'm just joking, Sakura you'll be staying in the guestroom beside Sasuke's room" Mikoto said.

"Okay" Sakura sighed in relief, the thought of sharing Sasuke's bedroom never occurred to her because this house…. Ermm… mansion have many spare room.

Sasuke was inwardly sighing; he can't take much of his mother's jokes. Ever since she knew about his feelings for the pink haired kunoichi she couldn't stop herself from doing something to make him feel embarrassed.

"Mother's can't live with them, can't live without them" Sasuke thought grimly.

Itachi on the other hand was greatly relieved even though he didn't show it. Just thinking of his cherry blossom and his little brother sharing one room make his blood boil. Okay he's starting to get possessive, yes, you heard him right his cherry blossom and he will make sure that she will be his. After that thought he left the dining room and went outside to train and freshen up.

"Sasuke, can you show her to her room?" Mikoto asked.

"Hn" was his reply.

"Thanks"

Sakura was confused he just said "hn" and she understood what he meant by it.

"She is his mother after all" Sakura thought then followed Sasuke out of the room.

When Sasuke left Sakura he went to his room, he just stayed there until dinner. All he did in there is to think, think of ways he can make a certain person like him.

Dinner went quite nice except for the occassional glares the two Uchiha brother's are giving to each other whenever one gets to close to Sakura and she was oblivious to this but not Mikoto. After dinner Mikoto cleaned everything with the help of Sakura, the boys offered to help but Mikoto said that they can manage after that they just went to bed.

Later that night...

Sakura was sleeping peacfully until her dream became a nightmare.

"**_No, please, STOP…..FATHER!"_**

"_**Sakura, whatever happen, protect it" after that you could see blood everywhere.**_

**_"No... No... No" Sakura cried her eyes out but gathered enough courage to run. She didn't stop, she could hear someone following her but she didn't look back she just kept on running and running._**

Sakura bolted uprightthen she clutched her head almost pulling her hair of. She was panting hard and her hair was sticking to her forehead due to so much sweat.

"A nightmare, it's starting to haunt me now" she whispered to no one, gripping a necklace around her neck.

A/N: So how was it... tell me in a review...


	6. Chapter 6 Not one

To all of my readers and reviewers…

I'm sorry for not updating for a long time. I think it's been one year and a half since the last time I updated. This is due to my hectic schedule and also I was almost done with chapter 6 when my computer crashed down and my files were erased including all the stories I was writing and because of this I lost my will to write. I don't have any inspirations, but don't fret I will still continue writing. But when I read my past chapters I wasn't satisfied because it has too many typo's and grammatical errors that it makes me feel embarrassed. So I'm going to post the rewritten one sometimes soon.

Please wait for it and please read and review. Don't loose interest please….

I won't be able to post it soon cause being a university student isn't something like a walk in the park, especially if your taking up nursing. I'm just too busy but I will do my best to post it as soon as I have my free time. I only have Sundays off and it sucks. Darn it, they have no mercy.

From: Shi hime


	7. Chapter 7

To all of my readers and reviewers…

I already psoted the revised version just look it up on my profile...


End file.
